Needs
by Optimus Prime's wife
Summary: Hellboy has a new lover that Liz is completely okay with Red's decision. Set after Golden Army


(A/N This is my first M Rated one shot so please be gentle also FluffyLoveMamma is responsible for the Graphic scene and I changed Liz's name to my OC Katelyn name's.)

Needs

Katelyn Summers had made a deal with the head P.E teacher at the school she taught at who was the world famous demon crime fighter named Hellboy who she had only know for a year to lose her virginity to him which at first surprised the demon but he did agree to help Katelyn because despite being bright red with a tail, hand of stone, hooves, golden eyes, being very tall, horn stubs on his forehead, he was a guy with urges that he would satisfy with Katelyn that night as he helped her become a woman.

Hellboy gave Katelyn the address of the house and told her to be there by half past seven then they both returned to work looking forward to the night. By the time that half past seven had come Katelyn felt nervous about the fact that she would not be a virgin after that night and when Red entered her, it would hurt but she needed to do it so she went to the address and found it to be in the middle of a field which confused her to begin with and saw that the door was open and found a path of rose petals leading up to the bathroom so she followed the path and found a note on the bathroom door which read "K-Lyn I ran you a bath for you to relax in, see you soon H.B." Katelyn pushed open the door and found a hot bubble bath waiting for her in the candle lit bathroom so Katelyn removed all her clothes and climbed into the bath which was just fantastic after a long day at work then closed her eyes as she felt herself unwind and relax.

Five minutes afterwards she heard Savage Garden 'Fly To the Moon and Back' which was her favourite song and heard heavy footsteps then felt two hands on her shoulders message her muscles undoing the knots "H.B I had no idea that you were able to give shoulder massages" Katelyn said as Hellboy massaged her shoulders while on his knees to reach better "well when Liz got stressed I learned how to massage while shoulders are my area of expertise" H.B replied as he helped Katelyn to relax then started kissing her neck to seduce her further "I will make tonight very enjoyable for you K-Lyn because I love you" H.B said inbetween kisses which surprised Katelyn because she realized that she loved H.B and that he loved her as well "I never thought that I would say this but I love you too H.B" Katelyn answered feeling herself relax at her new lover's touch.

Katelyn was gently lifted out of her bath by H.B and she was nervous but she wasn't wanting to let it show. She had made up her mind. This was what she wanted to do. To be his completely.

"K-LYN What are you doing?" Hellboy's mouth just gaped open like a fishes as she straddled him. His eyes roamed her body but he still couldn't believe what was happening.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm proving I'm yours, now and forever." She tried to pull his shirt off but he swatted her hands and grabbed them with his, holding her still.

"K-Lyn you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He never strayed eye contact with her and leaned up to kiss her. Both of their eyes were open for a while just looking at each other and communicating that they wanted each other.

Finally Hellboy broke the kiss and flipped them over so he was on top. His shirt was over his head before she had time to blink. Her hands roamed over his chest feeling every hard muscle. She had always seen him without shirts on but this time it was different. This time she could touch.

He bent down to kiss her again with one hand cradling her face. The other was by her head since he didn't know what to do with it, but K-Lyn took it and laid it on her breast. It dropped on the bed beside her forgotten. He stared at her in wonder, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen apart from Liz. He reached up to take both of her tan mounds in his hands and smiled at the moan he got when he tweaked her nipple.

She almost screamed when he took her in his mouth; instead what came out was an "Oh Red, more!" Katelyn begged. Her arms wrapped around his head to keep him in place but he didn't feel like going anywhere. When she didn't protest his hand slipped in. He immediately knew that she really wanted him. He moaned against her breast as he parted her warm, wet folds with a finger. She cried out in ecstasy against the intrusion. It felt so good that she wanted him then and there. "RED!" Katelyn shouted in pleasure.

"Have to get you ready. You've never done this before K-Lyn, and I'm not really your average size man." He took her hand and placed it on his hot bulge. She gasped. Under his pants was a giant. How was this ever going to work?

He saw the look of worry on her face and quickly kissed her. "Don't worry. I'll get you nice and ready and it will go in just fine." He licked her nipple punctuating the last sentence. He kissed his way down her body while her hands got tangled in his hair.

She gasped when he kissed the inside of her thigh "You don't have to do that" K-Lyn said as she tried to pull him back up to her by his hair but he wouldn't move, his hot breath steaming across her thigh.

"I want to" Red replied as he looked up at her with eyes so heated she didn't know what to say. He continued massaging her with his finger for a little more, then pulled it out and licked it where she could see. "You taste so good, K-Lyn, I want more" Red said

His head dropped down and his hands were holding her legs apart while he worked at licking up all her flowing juices. She screamed his name, her hands grabbing at the pillows beside her head. While licking, one finger popped in beside his tongue. Then another and another, stretching her farther than she thought she could go. She was seeing stars by the time he stopped and pulled back. She sighed from the relief from the onslaught. If he hadn't stopped she would have come undone right then and there. She heard jingling and looked up to see him removing his belt then his pants. His hands on his underwear he stopped and looked up at her, "We don't have to go all the way tonight. I can just keep doing what I was doing and we can save the rest for later." He said. She looked at him with a slight snarl on her face. "If you don't get up here and fuck me within the next five seconds I'll come after you instead."

He just blinked at her for a few seconds then was immediately on top of her, kissing the breath right out of her. "This is going to hurt a little, but just remember to breath." She felt something hot and big nudge her entrance then slowly start to push in. She felt something pop inside her and felt a sharp pain as Hellboy stilled. "Keep going, I can take it." She tried to thrust back at him. He groaned at the contact. They moved together, both their breaths coming quicker and in gasps. Hellboy did a few little hip twists as he pushed in and K-Lyn came apart in shambles around him. Hellboy clutched at her closely and groaned as he came, the crumpled beside her pulling her body in next to his. "I hope that your experience was amazing for you K-Lyn" He said looking down at her. "Shhh; No talking just cuddling." Katelyn murmured "I can live with that." Hellboy said with a smile.


End file.
